The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Hydrocarbons (oil, condensate, and gas) are typically produced from wells that are drilled into the formations containing them. For a variety of reasons, such as inherently low permeability of the reservoirs or damage to the formation caused by drilling and completion of the well, the flow of hydrocarbons into the well is undesirably low. In this case, the well is “stimulated” for example using hydraulic fracturing, chemical (usually acid) stimulation, or a combination of the two (called acid fracturing or fracture acidizing).
In hydraulic and acid fracturing, a first viscous fluid called the pad is typically injected into the formation to initiate and propagate the fracture. This is followed by a second fluid that contains a proppant to keep the fracture open after the pumping pressure is released. Granular proppant materials may include sand, ceramic beads, or other materials. In “acid” fracturing, the second fluid contains an acid or other chemical such as a chelating agent that can dissolve part of the rock, causing irregular etching of the fracture face and removal of some of the mineral matter, resulting in the fracture not completely closing when the pumping is stopped. Several types of viscosifiers are used to increase the viscosity of the fluid. These include polymers such as HEC, Xanthan, Guar etc and viscoelastic surfactants. Occasionally, hydraulic fracturing can be done without a highly viscosified fluid (i.e., slick water) to minimize the damage caused by polymers or the cost of other viscosifiers.
In gravel packing, gravel is placed in the annulus of screen and formation/casing to control sand production. A carrier fluid is used to transport gravel from the surface to the formation where the gravel has to be placed. Typically two types of carrier fluids are used. The first is a brine with a low concentration of gravel (1 lb per gal of brine) and the second is a viscous fluid with high concentration of gravel (5 lb per gal of brine). Several types of viscosifiers are used to increase the viscosity of the fluid. These include polymers such as HEC, Xanthan, Guar etc and viscoelastic surfactants.
The transport of solids (proppant, gravel, or other particulate or solid material) from the surface to the required depth in the well plays an important role in well stimulations. A common problem that occurs during solids transport is the settling of solids due to difference in densities of the fluid and the solid particles. If the solids start settling before the fluid reaches its destination, several problems can occur including screen outs, incomplete gravel packs, wellbore blockage, stuck tools etc. To reduce the settling rate, the carrier fluid is typically viscosified using polymers or surfactants. However, increasing the viscosity of the fluid at the surface can increase the friction pressure significantly.
Methods disclosed herewith offer a new way to ensure the stability of the high solid content fluid while it is under downhole conditions.